Panorama general
by Layla Redfox
Summary: La tierna pero al mismo tiempo desesperante relación de Genya y Tanjirou, desde el punto de vista de sus amigos / One-shot, GenTan


_AU escolar (Porque es lo único que existe para mi)_

_Kimetsu no Yaiba es propiedad de Gotoge-sensei_

* * *

**.**

**Panorama general**

**.**

Hay días en que no sucede nada entre esos dos, días en que solo hablan y todo parece normal, pero entonces hacen algo que, a ojos de sus amigos, puede que llegue a algo más. Porque visto desde una perspectiva externa no sucede nada, son solo un par de amigos hablando y bromeando, pero cuando sus amigos, quienes los conocen casi de pies a cabeza, los miran y los analizan, tienen una conclusión totalmente distinta. Y es divertido hasta cierto punto, pero luego cuando ya no lo es, se vuelve simplemente, estresante.

.

_1\. A ojos (u oídos) del indignado mejor amigo_

.

—¿Crees que debería cortar mi cabello?

Tanjirou y Genya están afuera de la pequeña tienda a la vuelta de la escuela cuando Zenitsu sigue al lado de Nezuko quien está buscando un dulce especial para llevarle a su hermana pequeña, por lo que no se han adentrado demasiado en la tienda, así que Zenitsu es capaz de escuchar la fácilmente inocente charla de los otros dos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Genya ante la pregunta de Tanjirou.

—Creo que está superando los límites permitidos por la escuela. Tal vez deba cortarlo antes de que me regañen.

—Qué dices, ¿Acaso no me has visto?

Escucha como Tanjirou se ríe ante el contraataque de Genya.

—Pero es que tú eres especial, ya te lo han dicho.

—Pues no veo porque no harían una excepción contigo también.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo, tú eres especial también ¿No? Tienes buenas calificaciones y no te metes en tantos problemas como yo.

—Ah, ya dijiste _tantos_.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Yo lo sé —y Tanjirou vuelve a reír.

En ese punto de la conversación, a Zenitsu realmente le sorprende lo siguiente que dice Genya.

—Sí, como sea. Igual te quedaría bien, hasta podrías dejarlo largo como el mío y se te vería bien.

Para entonces, Nezuko ya está pagando los dulces para su hermana y Zenitsu está junto a ella, y puede ver perfectamente la escena de manga shoujo que están protagonizando sus amigos. Con Genya apenas agachado junto a Tanjirou jalándole un mechón de cabello de un lado de la cabeza, mirándole la cara sin intenciones ocultas, solo con comentando de que Tanjirou se vería _bien_ con el cabello largo, y con él soltando un _¿tú crees?_ mirando la cara del más alto de vuelta con mucha atención.

Entonces Genya responde que _claro que sí_ y solo bastan unos segundos para que la burbuja en la que se metieron los dos solos, se rompa, y las mejillas de ambos, Zenitsu puede jurar, se pongan rojas, al igual que sus orejas. Genya lo suelta, se endereza, retrocede un paso y mira a otro lado. Tanjirou se sostiene el cabello y desvía la mirada también.

—Digo, claro que sí, es decir, sí.

—Ya, oh, ya veo, gracias.

Zenitsu los escucha, y los mira, y los quiere golpear.

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

¿Se darán cuenta de lo que están haciendo? Se pregunta. De verdad, ¿no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa?

La triste realidad es que no, no se han dado cuenta para nada o simplemente no quieren aceptarlo. Pero Zenitsu lo sabe y solo puede resignarse a que, si alguien no interviene, esos dos seguirán en un ambiente de tensión romántica inocente pero sumamente desesperante.

Puede entender que al ser los dos, hombres, aceptar lo que sienten a pesar de ser tan evidente debe ser terriblemente difícil. Pero Zenitsu los conoce y puede atreverse a decir que si esos dos inician una historia de amor sería de lo más justificado y necesario del mundo. Y que no suceda nada simplemente le desespera.

.

_2\. A ojos de la callada mejor amiga_

.

Lo cierto es, que Kanao no es la mejor para relacionarse con las demás personas, porque en realidad la buena relación que tiene con sus compañeros de clase ha sido por pura casualidad. Sin embargo, tampoco está loca como para no darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que suceden entre ese par.

—Oye, Genya, esta flor me recuerda a ti.

A Kanao le agrada la compañía de sus amigos cuando está en el club de jardinería cuidando las plantas y las flores, mirando y moviéndose con cuidado por ahí (aunque tiene que tener mayor cuidado con Inosuke cuando llega a verla sin avisar), y también responde alguna que otra duda que tiene con respecto al cuidado de las flores o el como se llaman. Entonces recuerda que Tanjirou le preguntó por el nombre de la flor que están viendo ahora hace tan solo unos días, y es con esas palabras que suelta que sabe por qué el repentino interés.

—¿Hm? ¿Un gladiolo*?

—Ah, sabes cómo se llaman. A veces olvido que tu familia tiene una florería también.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Y por qué te recuerdan a mí?

Kanao no siente que deba interrumpir su charla, así que se concentra en regar las suculentas que tiene frente a ella. Sus dos amigos suelen hacer eso a menudo, empezar una conversación que inconscientemente se vuelve demasiado intima como para llevarla a cabo frente a demás personas, pero claro, a veces olvidan que están acompañados y solo hablan y hablan.

—Bueno, según lo que me dijo Kanao significan sinceridad y fuerza de carácter… aunque eso lo supe después de pensar que se parecían a ti.

—¿Y eso?

—Es por el color violeta, es lindo y brillante, me recordó a tus ojos.

Kanao no es una experta en relaciones románticas, pero puede asegurar que tal vez eso no es un comentario que alguien suelta al azar, aunque esté hablando con su amigo. Mas como se trata de Tanjirou, él seguro no lo decía pensando en eso. Hasta que se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir puede significar otra cosa y trata de agregar algo más para que la charla no sea muy rara. Pero es tarde porque las orejas de Genya ya están rojas, y apenas puede hilvanar palabras tras todo eso.

¿Qué están haciendo? Se pregunta. ¿Cómo luego pueden seguir charlando de otra cosa sin sentir que algo no va bien? Y no en el sentido de que sea algo malo, sino que debe que hay un aspecto que debe resolverse y no dejarse en el aire cuando se nota a kilómetros de distancia lo que sucede con cada charla, con cada palabra, con cada gesto.

A veces a Kanao le da un impulso de hablar con cualquiera, o hasta con los dos juntos al mismo tiempo y preguntar ¿Saben lo que está sucediendo? Y esa ocasión no es distinta, pero al final, solo espera a que le avisen que ya es tarde y es hora de volver a casa, la acompañan mientras cierra el invernadero y salen juntos de la escuela.

Al final no importa qué tipo de relación tengan sus amigos, ni el si algo va a iniciar entre ellos o nunca lo hará. Al final no depende de ella, o eso es lo que siente que debe creer.

.

_3\. A ojos de la hermana menor_

.

La verdad, es que a Nezuko no le molesta que sus amigos lleguen de improviso y se queden en la recepción de la panadería mientras ella y Tanjirou están de turno. Es divertido pasar el rato con el leve bullicio que ocasionan los compañeros de clase de su hermano que también son muy amigos suyos. Inclusive llegan a llamar la atención de la gente que se acerca y termina comprando panes y postres.

Sin embargo, la situación se torna realmente peculiar cuando su hermano hace las cosas sin pensar, al menos, solo cuando se trata de Genya.

—Hey, Genya, mira lo que preparé, mira, pruébalo.

Su hermano hace muy buenos postres, de hecho, aunque a veces se emociona y hace porciones de más y tiene mucho que regalar a sus amigos. Aunque desde hace algunos meses, parece que la primera persona que quiere que los pruebe es Genya, inclusive Nezuko se ha puesto a pensar que uno que otro postre lo ha hecho pensando en cosas que le gustaría comer al mayor. Tanjirou siempre ha sido considerado, pero últimamente sus esfuerzos por hacer sentir cómodo a Genya se notan mucho más.

Aunque en ese momento, el estar acercando peligrosamente un bizcocho de vainilla cubierto de un exceso de azúcar en polvo tal vez sea muy exagerado. De todas maneras, Genya no parecía molesto por eso. Y eso era algo de lo que Nezuko también se había dado cuenta. Su hermano era un imán de gente, y Genya no era la excepción, pero de entre todas las personas que rodeaban a su hermano, lo que pasaba entre esos dos era diferente. En un buen y adorable sentido.

—Sí, sí, pero tranquilo —dice Genya tomando el bizcocho de las manos de Tanjirou y mirándolo con cautela—. Esta es demasiada azúcar, ¿No crees?

—Bueno, sí, se me paso la mano, pero…

Genya no lo deja terminar, y se mete el postre entero en la boca, impactando a Tanjirou.

—¡Pero así no! ¡¿Cómo vas a saborearlo así?!

—¡Mmmh! ¡Efta fueno!

—No hables con la boca llena, cielos.

Su hermano lo regaña, Genya mastica, traga y se ríe, con los labios y mejillas blancos y espolvoreados con azúcar.

De un momento a otro, como era de esperarse, _eso_ sucede, la situación de la cual Nezuko siente tiene que desviar la mirada porque es algo demasiado puro para sus ojos, pero simplemente no puede, y los observa al otro lado del mostrador, oculta tras las canastas de pan.

Observa como su hermano va y toma un pañuelo y le limpia la cara a Genya, frunciendo los labios, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Y el otro simplemente se deja estar, permite que Tanjirou se pegue a su cuerpo y le quite el azúcar de la cara. Después, ambos se fijan en lo que pasa y prácticamente saltan a lados contrarios y miran a otro lado, con las mejillas rojas y miradas nerviosas, antes de soltar cosas como _de verdad estuvo bueno_ y _que bueno, gracias_ y después hablar de otra cosa y tratar de volver a la normalidad.

Pero es que eso a Nezuko sí que le parece inconcebible, y es la única cosa que puede llegar a pensar que sí le molesta. Que pase todo _eso_ pero que después no pase _nada_. Es adorable, sí, pero la desespera. Y no sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá hacer como si nada sucediera.

.

_4\. A ojos del impaciente mejor amigo_

.

—¿De verdad no puedo decirles nada?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!

—¡Entiende que porque no, y ya!

Inosuke de verdad que no comprende por qué sus amigos, si están tan al tanto de la situación como él lo está, deciden no hacer nada. Y es que para que _él_ se entere, el problema ya es bastante crítico en proporciones colosales. Porque a Inosuke todo se le va, o porque no se da cuenta o porque no le importa. Pero es que ya hay que ser bastante idiota para no darse cuenta que, Monjirou quiere pegarse al mastodonte de Shinarugawa y no soltarlo nunca, y viceversa.

Porque Inosuke no es ciego, y se ha dado cuenta, quizás al ultimo de todo el grupo de amigos, de lo que sucede entre esos dos. Se ha fijado, en cómo Tenya se queda mirando a Gopanchiro cuando este no mira, con ojos soñadores de idiota, que hasta una sonrisa bobalicona se le forma en la cara sin darse cuenta, ¡y viceversa!

Le recordaba a Monitsu, en parte, cada vez que miraba a la hermana de Kamaboko. Pero también le recordaba a la estúpida mirada que se quedaba en la cara de su estúpido viejo postizo cada vez que miraba a su madre. Porque el estúpido Douma podía ser de todo, pero amaba a la madre de Inosuke por sobre todas las cosas, y desde que este tiene uso de mediana razón ha visto como se queda idiotizado cada vez que su madre ríe, habla o hasta no hace nada.

Lo mismo pasaba con sus amigos, entre miradas, sonrisas perdidas y estúpidas y palabras torpes. Pero el problema quedaba en que, al menos su madre y Douma eran pareja. Monitsu se había confesado y por algún raro método de hipnosis, Nezuko le correspondió y terminaron siendo pareja.

Pero Gopanchiro y el gigantón, se la pasaban jugando, _coqueteando_ sin darse cuenta en realidad que era lo que hacían, y soñando despiertos uno con el otro, y no pasaba _nada_.

Y es que así no podía. Inosuke desde que se dio cuenta, como hace una semana atrás, ya ni podía dormir por pensar en eso. ¿Por qué lo complicarían tanto? ¿Por qué deberían admirarse a la distancia y en silencio, si estaban tan cerca?

Sus dudas se las había presentado a Monitsu y a Kanao, la última pensando en qué responderle y el primero soltando algo como _oh no, entonces no eres tan idiota, también te has dado cuenta._

Eso terminó en una ruda discusión con jaladas de cabello y patadas al aire porque Inosuke no entendía cómo no le dijeron eso. Si él era el líder de esa manada de estudiantes (cosa que Zenitsu siempre le negaba), por lo que debía estar enterado.

—Es que, si te enterabas, irías a querer hacer algo al respecto —fue lo que le dijo Kanao.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

Entonces le explicaron, con paciencia y cuidado, que no podían simplemente meter presión entre los dos, porque podría salir un resultado complemente opuesto al esperado. Que como ambos eran chicos la situación se complicaba mucho más. Si Genya o Tanjirou llegaban a tomar el valor suficiente para confesarse, debía ser por decisión propia, a su tiempo.

Inosuke sabía que no era el único desesperado por la situación, a sus amigos también les encantaba la idea de que todo se resolviera y esos dos estuvieran juntos formalmente. Pero era algo muy diferente a que siguieran en el plan actual, a que empezaran a salir de una vez. Inosuke no era tan estúpido como para no notar la diferencia.

Quería hacer algo, con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo-

.

_5\. En una vista general_

.

-el curso de las cosas termina sorprendiéndolo, al final.

—¡Zenitsu-san! ¡Muchachos! —grita Nezuko, llegando al salón donde hace tan solo un momento estaban tratando de hacer que Inosuke entendiera que no debía meterse en la vida amorosa de sus amigos. Aunque lo siguiente que dice Nezuko les hace pensar que, al final, hay un rayito de esperanza—. ¡Creo que está sucediendo!

Inosuke, al ser el único al que no le ha dicho nada, no entiende _qué está sucediendo_. Pero los otros dos se miran con emoción y salen corriendo del salón siguiendo a Nezuko.

—¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¡Oigan! ¡No dejen a su jefe atrás!

Cuando están en los pasillos tienen que aminorar la marcha, para no chocar con ningún estudiante que este pasando por ahí, ni para llamar la atención de los profesores. Ninguno está seguro, Inosuke mucho menos, porque no entiende a dónde están yendo, pero los demás suponen que lo que están por ir a revisar será algo de mucha importancia.

Nezuko los lleva por el tercer piso de la academia, por el pasillo de almacenes cerrados por el que nadie va, y entonces señala un lugar en el patio, a través de la ventana. Es el patio trasero y oculto, donde descansa un viejo roble y por dónde casi nadie se acerca a la hora del almuerzo, por alguna razón.

Ese preciso instante no es la excepción, y los muchachos agradecen que no aparezca nadie más. Incluso Inosuke entiende que es bueno que no llegue ningún otro individuo, al ver al par de idiotas de sus amigos parados en el patio, mirándose y hablando frente a frente.

—Oye, Monitsu, ¿escuchas que dicen?

—No voy a decirte lo que hablan, idiota —le responde Zenitsu en voz baja—. Al menos hay que apreciar que está vez son conscientes de lo que sucede y han buscado privacidad.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos mirando si no es para escuchar?

—Tiene razón —dice Kanao—. ¿Deberíamos irnos?

—Deberíamos, pero… quiero ver —Nezuko se apoya contra la ventana, la vista fija en su hermano, y el chico frente a él.

En silencio, solo esperan, observan, como ambos chicos se mueven en sus lugares, balanceándose de un pie a otro, moviendo las manos para hacer algún ademán, o sin moverlas en absoluto.

Zenitsu se cubre los oídos, en cierto momento, con las mejillas rojas.

—Que cursis son… pero creo que ya está pasando.

Y sí, lo que han estado esperando por semanas, meses incluso, finalmente sucede.

Tanjirou toma la mano de Genya y lo mira con determinación, a lo que el otro niega con la cabeza, pero lleva la mano libre hasta la cara de Tanjirou.

Entonces uno se agacha, el otro se pone de puntitas, y el grupo se aleja de la ventana, para darles privacidad.

Zenitsu y las chicas se miran con sonrisas de la cara, felices por los chicos allá abajo, acordando sin palabras que, definitivamente, los apoyarían.

Sin embargo, se dan cuenta que Inosuke no se ha quitado de la ventana, y ha estado observando todo lo que pasaba abajo con sumo descaro y cero consideraciones. Pero es demasiado tarde como para regañarlo, porque el lunático va y se atreve a gritar a todo pulmón:

—¡HASTA QUE AL FIN, PAR DE IDIOTAS!

Sus amigos lo miran horrorizados, y los chicos allá abajo, junto al árbol, se espantan.

—¡¿Q-Qué hacen allá arriba?! —cuestiona Tanjirou, rojo cual tomate.

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! —Genya también empieza a gritar, tan rojo como Tanjirou.

Eso sí, no se han soltado de las manos en ningún momento.

Sus amigos se ríen, se disculpan, pero al final, los felicitan entre risas. Los otros dos no pueden y, o se cubren la cara, o simplemente se ríen, porque sus amigos son unos imposibles.

—Ay, ¿Es posible que los hayamos desesperado un poco? —le susurra Tanjirou a Genya, jalando su brazo para que este a su altura.

—¿Tan obvios fuimos?

—¡Sí, sí lo fueron! —grita Zenitsu, con su poderoso oído que todo lo escucha.

Sin embargo, los gritos llaman la atención de profesores que encuentran a sus amigos en esa parte del edificio, y Tanjirou y Genya solo pueden seguir riendo por todo el posible revuelo que se está armando allá arriba.

Entonces ambos se miran, y se sonríen con cariño, y en silencio esperan con ansias el final de la clase para seguir como ahora, tomados de las manos y volver a hacer lo que solo Inosuke presenció hace nada.

Ahora es seguro que sus amigos serán testigos de algo más que un inocente parloteo que expresaba sentimientos ocultos que se morían por salir. Porque a partir de ahora, serían a consciencia propia. A partir de ahora, su relación finalmente saldría a la luz, justo como debía ser.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Me creerían si les digo que esto salió un pensamiento random de extraño a Tanjirou con cabello largo, que luego pasó a qué pensará Genya de Tanjirou con el cabello largo. Iba a ser solo un drabble, hasta que salió un conjunto de varios drabbles y formaron esta cosa._

_Lo escribí en una tarde, se ha sentido bonito hacer algo de la otp desde distintas perspectivas. También se ha sentido bien terminarlo tan rápido, espero pase lo mismo cuando trate de terminar las demás ideas que tengo de estos dos._

_Primer fic del año, y me ha gustado, espero que ha ustedes también. ¡Gracias por leer! Y por comentar, si es que lo hacen._

_Ya nos leemos por ahí, cuídense~_

_Layla Redfox fuera!_

_:3_


End file.
